


Five Finger Death Punch

by DeerOffal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fisting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerOffal/pseuds/DeerOffal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't knock it till you try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Finger Death Punch

While admitting that this was not Leorio’s thing, so much as their own, Kurapika can at least takes comfort in their own experience and Leorio’s curiosity to try. So it’s with confidence that Kurapika fucks into Leorio with four fingers, and presses them in _deep._  


“Are you ready?” Leorio’s feet are planted on the bed in such a way Kurapika barely has to shift to rest their temple against his knee. They can feel the tremors firsthand through the contact and try not to grin too brightly at how wrecked Leorio seems to already be, arm flung over his face from earlier when he had been attempting to muffle the raw and desperate noises he’d been making.  


“Been ready. _Born_ ready, even,” he grunts. Touching all their fingertips together Kurapika kisses Leorio’s thigh and starts to push in, concentration replacing lust and amusement for a moment. Leorio groans, most likely in discomfort, and holds his breath to force relaxation.  


Their hand goes in smoothly until the last knuckle of their thumb, the widest part of their hand. Leorio half jerks up until he’s falling back onto his elbows.  


“Leorio?” Kurapika starts to pull their hand out slowly, worried.  


“Try it again.” They don’t bother asking if he’s sure, just take the time to put more lubricant on their hand before scooting back between his thighs. Two fingers go in without a problem, hooked and hunting for Leorio’s prostate to remind him that this _could_  and _would_ feel good, working him up a little before pulling out and pressing all five back in again with slow care.  


When Kurapika gets to the widest part of their hand this time they pull out minutely before pressing back in, does it again and again, slowly easing further in every time until they’ve pushed past it. They slip in to their wrist while Leorio makes a sound that could easily be the combination of relief and pleasure for the sudden pressure and fullness inside him.  


Red heats Kurapika’s eyes when Leorio clenches around them, convincing them to move their newly formed fist before Leorio manages to grit out it’s what he wants them to do.


End file.
